rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare of the Snow
Nightmare of the Snow (雪の悪夢 Yuki No Akumu) is a RPG Maker horror exploration game created by Tsurugihayate. The game was released in May 26, 2015. Synopsis On a very snowy and dark morning, Yuuki Shinozaki, a shy middle schooler, was preparing for her trip to a farewell party of her school...but an unfortunate tragedy happened. When Yuuki was helping her friend, Taiga, to look for his lost phone, she was taken mysteriously to a lost, dark dimension where a big, mysterious mansion existed. Yuuki didn't know...that this is all just the beginning of her nightmares in the snowy and freezing night... Characters Yuuki Shinozaki A shy and bookish girl. She has a crush on Taiga and is best friends with Kayako, but she can’t understand their rivalry and Kayako’s protectiveness towards her. During the game, she's plagued by an evil doppelganger who wants to take over her body, called Psycho Yuuki. Despite being meek and often pushed around by her friends, Yuuki has a courageous side which will change the course of the story. She's the reincarnation of Yukiko Kirihara, the haunting evil spirit from the Kirihara mansion. Kayako Shimazaki Yuuki’s best friend, who has a tomboyish personality. She’s very protective and territorial with Yuuki and is always bickering with Taiga. Kayako knows that Taiga likes Yuuki, but she feels that Taiga is not worthy enough for Yuuki. She often teases Taiga about Yuuki and will separate them whenever he tried to talk to her personally. She's the reincarnation of Hiyori Kirihara, Yukiko's stillborn sister. Taiga Asou A somewhat cowardly but reliable guy. Much to Kayako’s chagrin, he has a crush on Yuuki since childhood, because of her kind personality. He doesn’t know that Yuuki loves him as well because Kayako keeps meddling into their relationship. Taiga is at first sceptic and scared of the paranormal stuff happening around, but what he is unaware is that his father is a paranormal exorcist and wants Taiga to follow in his footsteps. He's also the reincarnation of Haruto Kazama, Yukiko's fiancé. The tragedy of the Kirihara Family The Kirihara clan was a rich and influential family at the 40s in Japan. Yukiko was Shouchi’s only daughter, since her mother Saeko died when giving birth to her stillborn sister, Hiyori. Shouchi was abusive towards Yukiko and locked her in a cave after she refused to marry her fiancé, Haruto Kazama. What they didn’t know was that Shouichi’s abusive behavior was because he had an evil doppelganger (similar to Psycho Yuuki) who had eventually took over his body and he couldn’t stop him. Worried about Shouchi’s treatment of Yukiko, Haruto rescued her from the cave and convinced her to elope together. They lived together for a while and she slowly fell in love with him. Unfortunately, they were captured in the end by Shouchi’s troops and forced to return to the mansion. Meanwhile, Shouichi managed to repel the evil doppelganger's influence on him. Knowing that the Hiroshima bombing was about to come soon and it was too late to evacuate the family, Shouchi decided to perform the Ice Reincarnation ritual on Yukiko. But on the day of the ritual Haruto appeared and tried to save Yukiko in vain, losing his life in the process. Yukiko lashed out at her father for killing her lover. Unfortunately, it was too late and the Hiroshima bombing did happen in the end, obliterating the Kirihara family. Since the ritual was incomplete, the now dilapidated mansion was transfported to a dark dimension, where a evil doppelganger of Yukiko killed all intruders that came to the mansion. Endings 'Bad Ending 1: "Repeated Nightmare"' If Yuuki uses the items in the wrong order when exorcising Yukiko, she's suddenly transported to her home without memories of what happened. This happens no matter how many Psycho Points you had or if Yuuki's friends managed to survive. Back at the living world, Yuuki is in her bedroom, with no recollection of the events in the ghost realm. Suddenly her mother calls her so she could go to the prom party at the hotel, implying that the story will repeat herself until Yuuki manages to save the Kirihara family. 'Bad Ending 2: "Nightmare of the Snow"' This ending happens if Yuuki accumulated too many Psycho Points during the game, even if Yuuki's friends managed to survive until the end. Yuuki manages to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger and Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done (if only Yuuki survives, she harshly rejects Yukiko's apology). Yuuki and her friends (if they managed to survive) return to the living world. Back at the living world, Yuuki returns home, only to see Psycho Yuuki happily chatting with her parents, much to her horror. Psycho Yuuki claims Yuuki to be an impostor and murders her. Some time later, people are talking about how a mad teenager murdered all her family and is killing all the people she comes across, revealing that Yuuki's evil doppelganger is in control now and suffered the same fate as Shouichi in the past. 'Ending 1: "The Lone Survivor"' If only Yuuki survives and manages to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger, Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done. She says goodbye to the souls of Taiga and Kayako, but in order not to make Yuuki suffer more, Taiga decides not to confess her his feelings for her. Without her friends, Yuuki returns to the living world alone. Back at the living world, Yuuki talks with Shirokage and decides to become a paranormal investigator in order to learn about finding a way to find the spirits of Kayako and Taiga someday. 'Ending 2: "The Lost Sisters"' If only Yuuki and Kayako survive and manage to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger, Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done. Before escaping the realm Kayako realizes that she’s the reincarnation of Yukiko’s stillborn sister, Hiyori. Both Kirihara sisters happily reunite. Back at the living world, Yuuki and Kayako talk with Shirokage and decide to become paranormal investigators in order to learn about finding a way to find Taiga’s spirit someday. Years later, they’re living together. 'Normal Ending 3: "Their Reunion"' If only Yuuki and Taiga survive and manage to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger, Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done. Before escaping the realm, Haruto's spirit appears and reunites with Yukiko at last. Also Taiga realizes that he’s the reincarnation of Yukiko’s boyfriend, Haruto. Back at the living world, Taiga confesses his feelings to Yuuki and she accepts him. Yuuki and Taiga talk with Shirokage and decide to become paranormal investigators in order to learn about finding a way to find Kayako’s spirit someday. Years later, they’re a happily married couple. 'Good Ending: "The Three Snowflakes"' If Yuuki, Kayako and Taiga survive and manage to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger, Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done. Before escaping the realm, the spirits of Haruto and Hiyori appear, reuniting with Yukiko. Yuuki and her friends return to the living world safely, but the souls of the Kirihara family are still trapped in the other dimension. Back at the living world, the three talk with Shirokage and decide to become paranormal investigators. Years later, the trio is resolving a case together. 'True Ending: "For Our Friend, Yuuki"' If Yuuki, Kayako and Taiga survive and made the deal with the Ice God, Yuuki manages to seal Yukiko's evil doppelganger. Yukiko is pacified and apologizes to Yuuki for everything she'd done. Also the spirits of Haruto and Hiyori appear, reuniting with Yukiko. However, Yuuki remembers the deal she had with the Ice God and decides to sacrifice her life in order to free the Kirihara family. Despite the protests of her friends and Yukiko, the souls of the Kiriharas are finally put to rest but Yuuki becomes trapped in the spirit realm. Back at the living world, Kayako and Taiga talk with Shirokage and decide to become paranormal investigators in order to learn about finding a way to free Yuuki someday. Trivia *The true ending acts as a sequel hook for Hayate Tsurugi’s next project, Restless Dreams. It’s revealed that the main characters from that project were Yuuki’s classmates. Also, Kayako and Taiga still work as paranormal investigators, trying to find a way to save Yuuki. *Yuuki is loosely based on Yuuki Hinata from Hayate Tsurugi’s first game, The Plague. Category:Horror Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2015 Category:Eastern Games Category:Mystery Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)